


[Podfic of] In the land of the Emotionally Repressed, Dean Winchester is King

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does his best to cheer Castiel when Cas is disheartened by recent events and is left blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In the land of the Emotionally Repressed, Dean Winchester is King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the land of the Emotionally Repressed, Dean Winchester is King.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157644) by [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/19BujF8) (30 MB) ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1e05MFR) (31 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:04:57

**Streaming:**  



End file.
